


The Reverse Flame

by MemoryDragon



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, Gen, I have no idea what this fic is, Kinda disturbing, Like batshit crazy, Nova is crazy, POV First Person, non-explicit but disturbing deaths, old anime fic, probably terrible, too scared to re-read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a flame that protected Cephiro, but that flame has left, returning to its own world. What then happens to the reverse flame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reverse Flame

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Notes:** This is a... Well, I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's an old fic. I'll give it that much. I really don't know what came over me that night. At about 12:00 am I felt the urge to write this. I hadn't seen the series in forever. We'd only watched the first tape of the OVA to make fun of it the night before. I finished it around 12:30 am. I called my friend and asked her to read it. She said she had turned off her computer because of the thunder I was just now noticing. At around 1:20 I made toast and turned the computer back on (screw lighting.) and tweaked it. And now you have it. 
> 
> This is a fic for the anime (not the manga, since this deals specifically with Nova) Magic Knight Rayearth. It's rated because it's morbid and the character isn't exactly sane either. If you haven't seen all of Rayearth 2, then you will be very, very confused. It is a spoiler as well.
> 
> **Originally Posted:** Jun. 14, 2003

She left me. She left me alone! All alone here. In this awful place. It's so dark and scary and she left me! The wind is howling with me as I bend over in pain. How could she! She left me!

I'm alone. The clouds lament over my loss with me. But only because I made them! I became one with them. I made them! She made them! She's making me cry! She made this world cry! It's all her fault! She's the reason I'm in pain, in torment, in agony! She's the reason I despair! All be cause she left me here in the strange world! I want to go home! I fly with the wind. I want to go home!

I stop suddenly. A town? Was it one she fought to protect? Was it one I fought to protect? She can't have left me! She must be there. She must be anywhere! Don't leave me alone!

I finally take a human from. I am bare. The winds die down as I do, I'm not backing them anymore. Are they lonely? Did I just do what she did to me? No! I'm not like her! She left me! I curled up in to a ball, the pink hair that is so much like hers falls down around me. Why! Why do I look like her! I hate her!

It's cold here. Cold! My hair is my only cover. Does she feel this? How can she, she's gone! She's gone and I'm so alone.

Someone is here. Trying to get me up. I curl up tighter. I don't want to get up! I don't care if I die! I don't want you! Go away! No... It doesn't matter that you're here, I'm still alone! Don't help me! I don't want your help! I want her! Why won't he just go away!

I open my eyes in fury. It's only a young man with ordinary brown hair, brown eyes, brown clothes. There is nothing un-ordinary about him. Is this one of those whom she wished to protect? Was he more important then me? Did she love him more then me? Is that the truth? Then I will kill him!

Flames surround me. Warmth surrounds me. Joy flows threw me. Is this how she felt? Is it how I feel? I will kill him! Yes, yes, yes! Die! Flame Arrow! This power, she wielded it! I wield it! It is mine! Die!

He screams. His scream is dazzling. His pain is majestic. The flames engulf him. They transfigure him. He is no longer ordinary. He folds his arms around his chest. The flames burn him, melting him into perfection. Yellow. Orange. Blue. So many colors! All of them so beautiful!

What? No! He's gone! It was too fast! He is only ash now. Come back! Play with me more! He left me. Just like she did. They both betrayed me! They both hate me and left me here! Neither of them care! They both want me to die!

Crying? I'm crying, but the that's not my wail. Not my voice. A girl? Her tears. So like my own. Was she left alone too? Tears run parallel down both of our faces in unison. Why do they leave us alone? We are both alone.

What's wrong little girl? You're afraid? Why are you afraid? You're... you're afraid of me? But we are the same! They left us! They left us all alone! Don't be afraid of me. I love you. I'll love you in their place and you'll love me in hers. And we can be happy. We can live without them! We can play together forever!

Why don't you love me? Why are you still crying! What do you mean I took him away? He went away himself! He left me just like he left you! You... you hate me too! Fine! I'll kill you as well! I hate you! You and I could have been happy like she used to be, but you hate me! I'll kill you!

Die! Power, come back! Flames of beauty and perfection, return! Make her beautiful! Make her understand my pain! She is ugly now, reform her! Make her glow with passion and magnificence! Warmth, happiness, joy! Flame Arrow!

The flames are amazing! Her screams are delicious. They make me forget my pain. My anguish. She is as glorious as I am. I laugh. Don't you see? I'm making you glorious as me! You should be honored!

No! No! No! Don't leave me! You're leaving me too! You're just like everyone else! How dare you! I made you perfect, like me! Like the flames. I made you beautiful, like me! Like the flames. Your pain and mine where the same! How could you leave me after knowing how it felt!

I'll destroy everything! I will! You loved it. He loved it. She loved it. And now I will love it as it is consumed by flames! Consumed by darkness and death and pain! Consumed by despair and betrayal! Turned beautiful! The flames grow stronger. Flame Arrow! I will make you love me!

More flames. More joy. More warmth. It's so picturesque. Lovely fire burning everything! Houses, people, animals. All the same to the flames. It will change all of them, making them all like me. Wonderful flames, never stop! I laugh again. I'm so happy!

No! Not again! It's over too soon! Nothing is left! No! It can't be... There's nothing here. Only black. Black like the sky. Black like my despair. She left me! Everyone has deserted me!

Someone else is here. You'll never leave me? Who are you? You're my despair? What do you mean? You created me? But I thought she did. You're telling me I was created from her? So you made me? Why? Why did you make me?

To kill her? You want me to kill her? For revenge? My revenge? Is that what I need? Will it make me happy?

Thank you! You're wonderful! The flames are beautiful, just like me. Just like you. Flame Arrow! Heavenly flames devour everything!

You... you didn't leave! You didn't leave me! You were testing me to make sure I was strong? I passed!

You created me! Does this mean you are my mother? My mother... Lady Debonaire.

Clothes? Armour? For me? They are lovely! Black is so slimming. She hates black. Black like despair and pain. I love it! I love it because she hates it! I love everything she hates and I hate everything she loves!

You mean she hates herself? Then I simply must love her! I can almost feel her self-loathing from here! It's breath-taking! I love her! I really do! I want to play with her! Soon? Why not now? She isn't here? When will she be here? Soon? You promise? Good! Then we can play together! We'll play forever in these fantastic colors of the flames. I love her! I'll kill her!

Her despair. It's so black! You love it, don't you? It helps you. Makes you stronger. Feeds you. Well then, I will help you! You made me. Teach me to feed off of her despair! Oh, I know she will hate you with all of her heart! This is marvelous! You want her fear too? I'll give it to you! I will! I can't wait until she comes! I can't wait!

What's my name? I want a name! A name she will hate! A name she will fear! Nova? Will she hate it? I'll make her hate it! I'll make her fear it! It's a spectacular name!

Don't worry Hikaru. I'm Nova! I was made to destroy you. I'm your reverse image! I'm coming for you. Soon. We will play together soon. I love you! I'll kill you!

I am the reverse flame.

~Fin~


End file.
